


Siete Cartas sobre un Seductor

by SayuriUchicha



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, gran corte rusa, libertinos - Freeform, zares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: Son siete cartas, siete victimas, un victimario.Un libertino en la gran corte rusa, dispuesto a robar sus corazones ¿O son solo siete personas dispuestas a ser victimas de un hombre famoso por sus conquistas?





	Siete Cartas sobre un Seductor

 

_16 de abril de 1879_

_Respetado padre Altín_

_Mi querido amigo_

_¿Qué será de mí? No puedo parar de pensar y la cabeza me da vueltas junto a esa pregunta._

_¿Qué será de mí? ¿Cómo he podido caer de este modo? ¿Cómo he podido traicionar a un hombre que confiaba en mí por otro que...? Lloro días y noches y, para mi vergüenza, no es por haber pecado sino por no poder hacerlo más._

_Me encuentro abochornado, afectado, locamente enamorado  y perdido para siempre._

_“Enamorado” que hermosa y triste palabra, yo creía estar enamorado de mi marido, que es un hombre digno de todo afecto natural, pero comparado con lo que siento por mi amante, lo que siento por mi marido es realmente poco._

_La culpa no es toda mía, lo aseguro, aun soy joven y en mi profunda vanidad me permití pensar que podría resistirle aunque ya conocía de su reputación._

_No puedo evitarlo, debo contárselo todo, y esta carta se la envío como secreto de confesión, puesto que solo ante usted puedo desnudar mi alma._

_Se lo diré todo, oh Dios Mío, si la carta esta manchada es porque incluso ahora las lágrimas se me escapan por los ojos sin poder reprimirlas._

_Estaba mortalmente aburrido, no he de negarlo ni a ponerlo como excusa, es la única verdad: estaba aburrido, Tosca se cantaba en el centro del palacio de la ópera, podía ver a Víctor atento al drama y yo me entretenía viendo a los que habían asistido aquella noche._

_Entonces le vi, sentado al lado de una mujer que no recuerdo, estaba en el palco de enfrente del nuestro y parecía tan incómodo como yo lo estaba, los gemelos en sus manos parecían olvidados y la elegancia de su traje y su porte me dijeron que era no solo noble sino muy rico._

_Sé que se lee vulgar, yo mismo me siento muy culpable al recordar eso… ¿Pero usted puede entenderlo?, era muy diferente del resto de los hombres con los que he tratado estando cerca de mi marido, todos son de un estilo común, estúpidamente vanidosos y en su vanidad y amor propio… crueles, creen que les es fácil obtener favores y yo estaba listo para repeler semejantes tonterías, no temía caer porque no había razones… su cortejo suele detenerse cuando no obtienen lo que quieren y reciben la amenaza del momento._

_Especialmente cuando creen que la persona cederá sin vacilación y al final no lo hace._

_Respeto… o respetaba demasiado a Victor para cometer un crimen en su contra que no podría en todo su amor, perdonarme._

_Pero cuando la opera termino, el desconocido y yo ya habíamos compartido miradas y yo deseaba bajar los ojos al suelo o morirme de la vergüenza, lo que ocurriera primero._

_En cambio él se acercó a nosotros y se presentó como Yuri Plisetsky, recién llegado a Moscu desde St. Petesburgo, venía en representación del conde Nikolai Plisetsky, su abuelo. No conocía a nadie y ya habiendo presentado sus respetos a su majestad parecía un poco perdido entre la nobleza._

_De hablar franco y un poco desconfiado conquisto la atención de mi marido sin demasiado esfuerzo, para el fin de la noche Victor ya le había invitado a visitarnos al día siguiente en nuestro hogar…_

_Al despedirnos, compartimos una mirada llena de significados y entendí que más que aceptar una invitación de Victor me pedía permiso a mí para visitarme, debí hacer algo en ese momento, ahora soy terriblemente consciente de que debí, pero en ese momento el aliento se me apretó en la garganta y lo sublime que había en su mirada me arrebataron toda posibilidad de resistencia._

_Al llegar a nuestro hogar Victor se fue a dormir a sus habitaciones y yo me olvide de rezar por pensar en aquel hombre rubio de ojos verdes._

_¿Debo explicarme? Él había provocado una honda impresión en mí, su mirada directa cuando se topó con la mía por primera vez y luego el apartar el rostro con lentitud me hizo pensar que le había ofendido al verle tan insistente y cuando se acercó a nosotros, con ese tono que siendo elegante no dejaba de insinuar cierta timidez y desconfianza de su alrededor, me había cautivado sin yo darme cuenta. Parecía necesitar protección y yo caí. Si, caí._

_Al día siguiente nos visitó como había prometido y hablamos, fue encantador pero muy alejado también, hablo de poesía y literatura, para hacer agradable la conversación para mí, según pude darme cuenta, y de la moda para agradar a Victor, me causo cierta melancolía y me sentí agradecido en cierto modo de que él pareciera tan… lejano._

_Una semana después, tras haber cruzado un par de veces en la ciudad y las casas de unos conocidos comunes, fue extremadamente amable y sentí un poco de ofensa personal. Para entonces ya me había enterado de sus “proezas” en St. Petersburgo y algunos escándalos que hasta entonces no habría podido oír. En cambio conmigo resultaba insultantemente amable y pasivo. Me dio la impresión de que yo no le atraía en lo absoluto y creí confiarme. ¿Me entiende? Llegue incluso a considerarle un amigo e invitarlo a nuestro hogar aun cuando Victor no estaba, tan confiado en él estaba._

_En él y en mí._

_¡Fue tan bondadoso!_

_Asistía conmigo a los oficios en la capilla privada de nuestro hogar, y creo que Victor llego a confiar en él de forma personal, yo también lo hice y para la tercera semana estaba completamente perdido._

_Su amistad me agradaba, y su compañía resultaba de una dulzura inquietante, si a usted puedo confiarme lo diré. Era encantador de un modo diferente al que suelen serlo los nobles de la corte. Era extrañamente natural y sincero, si amaba algo lo demostraba y si lo odiaba también, cuando me confeso que sentía antipatía por la señorita Yang, sentí que podía comprenderlo y lo quise un poco más, le desagradaba una persona y no trataba de buscar su amistad ni estar con ella bajo del pedestal donde lo había puesto para ser más humano y eso lo hizo atractivo ante mis ojos._

_Pero entonces ese lunes se mostró evasivo conmigo y dijo aquello._

_“En una semana he de volver a St. Petesburgo y no podré verle más…”_

_Sentí que el corazón se me detenía y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, porque de repente fui extremadamente consciente de que era cierto. No podríamos vernos más y era tan triste, extendió su mano y tomo la mía, no se la negué, era la primera vez que lo hacía._

_Tras unos segundos apretó entre las suyas la mía y lo supe cuando volvimos a mirarnos, él aparto un poco el rostro pareciendo avergonzado y me soltó la mano. Yo sentí que podía echarme a llorar._

_¡Le quería!_

_¿Puede entenderlo?_

_Yo le quería, cuando me tomo la mano y la apretó un poco y nos miramos a los ojos lo entendí, que en ese mes mientras él era mi amigo yo me enamoraba poco a poco y sin remedio de él._

_Al día siguiente no vino, ni al que le siguió, yo podría haberlo entendido, él había visto en mis ojos y en respeto a mi casa, a Victor, de quién se había hecho amigo, y puede que a mí se retiraba._

_Me hirió profundamente._

_Pero el viernes le encontramos en casa de la princesa Baranovskaya, y ella nos juntó con él recordando que era amistad nuestra, Victor le inquirió porque no nos visitaba más y yo sentí las mejillas sonrojar, Yuri se disculpó y dijo que los preparativos para su regreso le mantenían ocupado, mi esposo logro arrancarle la promesa de que nos visitaría al día siguiente para cenar._

_El día siguiente ocupe gran parte de mi tiempo en que la cena fuese agradable, invite a un par de amigos que hiciesen más agradable la velada, ellos vinieron, la duquesa Anastasia Berlovsky vino con su prometido, Georgi Popovich, quién siempre lograba divertir a las personas a su alrededor con alguna historia, el conde Vorosntov vino con una encantadora prima suya, de nombre Mila, completaron dieciséis invitado cuando Yuri mando recado de que vendría acompañado._

_Morí de celos cuando lo vi ingresar con aquel omega del brazo, Jean Jacques Leroy era su invitado secreto y Yuri se deshizo en atenciones con él por toda la cena, no era muy evidente, por supuesto, y muy pocos habrían notado que ellos coqueteaban cuando hablaban porque Leroy, que según sé ahora es viudo desde hace un año y ha vuelto a usar el apellido de su familia, es muy hábil atendiendo a las personas a su alrededor y logrando que otros coqueteen con él._

_Me ofendió notar que Yuri podía ser realmente amable con otros hombres para solicitar sus favores cuando conmigo había resultado muy cuidadoso._

_Estaba tan molesto por entender que yo no le atraía que me comporte groseramente cuando me dirigió la palabra, y fue solo la suerte de que fuera cuando todos estábamos en el salón escuchando música. El pareció sorprendido y tomándome con delicadeza por el brazo me hizo llegar hasta el balcón donde me preguntó por mi actitud, con los invitados ocupados en el salón jugando a las cartas y oyendo música no me preocupo que alguien advirtiera nuestra ausencia._

_Al principio me negué rotundamente, claro, pero entonces él tomo de vuelta mi mano y me dijo aquellas palabras, sobre lo mucho que apreciaba mi amistad y la de Victor y que éramos valiosos para él aunque no lo demostrará todo el tiempo. No pude evitarlo._

_Rompí a llorar en sus brazos y el me acuno como si yo fuera un niño._

_Cuando eleve la cabeza lo vi con la noche de fondo y el cielo estrellado dándome las respuestas que yo no podía darle, quizá estaba influenciado por que sabía que él partiría al día siguiente, quizá porque en St Petersburgo alguien más le esperaba lista o listo para darle sus favores. Quizá alguien tan fascinante como lo era Leroy._

_No pude evitarlo._

_Eche los brazos a su cuello y le bese._

_Él quedo quieto al principio y después… después me correspondió, fue amable y delicado y cuando nos separamos no parecía haber ocurrido  nada, a él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y a mí también, no pude pensar en mi culpa sino en que él se sentía mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir, me lo dijo cuándo se excusó y luego quedo callado, cayendo en la cuenta de que había sido mi persona quién le había besado._

_Tome sus manos y desesperado, temiendo que el encanto desapareciera, quería que él me abrazara,   le suplique no se separara de mí, se lo confesé todo, que lo amaba, que lo deseaba… me avergüenzo al recordar las cosas que dije y más aún al recordar su mirada, al final se suavizo y confeso que también me amaba._

_No demorare en los detalles escabrosos, pues sé cuánto le molestan pero al final y tras volver al salón él prometió venir a mis habitaciones cuando me despidiera de Víctor, beso mi mano y se retiró temprano._

_Apareció por el pasaje detrás de los vestidores del que le hable, y parecía un ángel mientras cruzaba la habitación en pos de mí, le eche los brazos al cuello avergonzado de mi actitud pero él solo beso mis manos y se sentó a mi lado, al principio sus besos resultaron tan calmados que me avergoncé de mí mismo por temerle, él era amable, muy amable y cuando escuche el canto de los pájaros solo pude pensar en lo amable que él había sido._

_Aun dormía al lado mío cuando desperté, y el sol apenas se insinuaba a lo lejos, sentí mucho tener que despertarle, pero sabía que su tren partía aquel día, moví su brazo y poco a poco él despertó, me miró confundido  y acaricio mi mejilla con lentitud y dulzura, fue algo tan maravilloso y sublime que supe que lo recordaría todo mucho tiempo después, le susurre que ya debía irse, el día vendría pronto y él pareció tan decepcionado que me sentí un poco mal._

_Debo decirlo todo ¿no es cierto? Me sentí feliz cuando él se sentó con pesar y se tomó el tiempo de besar mis mejillas, mis manos, cuando arreglando su camisa parecía querer demorar los botones, el cinturón de su ropa y sus zapatos, cuando tomo mis manos y las lleno de besos o cuando, a punto de irse, se detuvo una vez más para volver a mi cama y besarme los labios, antes de irse._

_Lo amaba ¿Lo entiende? Incluso ahora siento que lo amo y su recuerdo me es tan dulce como doloroso._

_No, no puedo enviarle esta carta, porque en realidad no me arrepiento y no deseo compartir el recuerdo de Yuri con nadie más._

_Aunque sé que él está en San Petersburgo y posiblemente disfrute los favores de alguien más –de quién siento irremisibles celos-  sé que sintió algo por mí, algo muy parecido al amor y no deseo confiárselo a nadie._

_Quemare esta carta tan pronto acabe de escribirla._

.

.

.

 

El consorte del príncipe Nikiforov, Yuri Nikiforov Katsuki, se estremeció una vez más en los que iba de la noche, sus ojos aún tenían lagrimas sin derramar, pero una bella sonrisa le acariciaba la faz, es difícil odiar a quién es amable contigo y el futuro conde Plisetsky había sido muy amable con él, aquello que habían compartido era precioso a sus ojos, y aunque gran parte de la culpa caía en él y sería destrozado si alguien se enteraba, no podía evitar sentir aquello.

 

Aquellas notas de amor, el amor que un noble de ojos verdes y cabello largo y rubio le había dejado sobre la piel.

 

Y quizá en el vientre.

 

No habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la noche que compartiera con Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Halle esta historia entre un montón de otros textos, lo releí, y volvía enamorarme de la claramente hay un desbalance en las personalidades de los personajes pero me ha gustado como esta y no me atrevo a cambiarlo, habrán siete cartas, seguro y todas ya lo imaginarán, sobre Yuri, a quién adoro.  
> Ojala os guste.  
> Nos leemos, por ahí


End file.
